Hunhan itu ?
by Princess Jewel Shiny
Summary: Sehun itu apa? Sehun itu Iblis Penggoda / Luhan itu apa? Luhan itu Malaikat Suci / kalau begitu kasian Luhan, setiap saat harus bersama iblis sepertinya
1. Luhan itu Seperti Psikopat

Judul : Luhan itu Seperti Psikopat

Genre : Thriller, Yaoi

Rating : K+

Length : Universe, Ficlet

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Others

.

.

Princess Jewel Shiny Present

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan sedang membuntuti Sehun yang sedang –mungkin- berkencan ke taman hiburan, namanya mungkin boleh hiburan tapi tidak untuk Luhan –baru saja- bagi Luhan ini seperti neraka –mungkin berlebihan-. Bagaimana tidak dari tadi Sehunnya terus saja mencoba berbagai wahana bersama seorang wanita yang entah siapa itu.

Luhan cemburu tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan cemburu saat kekasihmu tanpa memberikan keterangan apapun membatalkan janji bertemu dan ternyata dia sedang bersama seorang lelaki lain –lumayan cantik- sedang ber- HAHA HIHI bersama, ingin rasanya Luhan penggal saja kepala kekasihnya itu.

~ Malam Hari ~

"Hunie kau sedang apa?" asal kalian tau saat ini Luhan sedang bertelpon ria dengan kekasihnya Sehun

"Sedang bersantai saja sayang, ada apa?" jawab Sehun yang kini tengah menyandarkan dirinya pada dashboard tempat tidurnya

"Maukah besok kau menemaniku membeli sepatu baru? Oh ayolah kau sudah membatalkan janji kita hari ini" jawab Luhan berapi-api

"Maaf sayang besok aku juga tidak bisa"

"Kenapa lagi? Untuk pembatalan janji mu hari ini pun kau tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Aku sibuk sayang sungguh, maafkan aku sekali lagi untuk hari ini dan besok"

"Aku benci kau Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan lalu mematikan telponnya secara sepihak bahkan kini matanya sudah memerah dan mulai berair. Setelah itu hanya terdengar isakan dari bawah bantal oleh orang yang tidak lain adalah Luhan.

Ke esokkan harinya Luhan kembali membuntuti Sehunnya yang ternyata lagi-lagi menemani lelaki asing kemarin bahkan kini mereka sedang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan dengan Sehun yang tengah menenteng puluhan paper bag ditangannya.

Luhan merasa di khianati, bayangkan saja tadi malam Sehun menolak ajakan Luhan untuk pergi berbelanja dan sekarang dia malah terlihat sedang pergi berbelanja dengan lelaki lain, dengan rasa kesal Luhan pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju ke sebuah toko sepatu.

~ Toko Sepatu ~

"Apakah kalian memiliki sepatu yang terbuat dari bahan kulit buaya?"

"Ada tuan, silahkan lewat sini" pelayan itu pun membawa Luhan menuju koleksi sepatu berbahan kulit buaya

Luhan pun mengambil salah satu lalu memakainya "Yang ini berapa?"

"Untuk sepatu yang anda pegang seharga 300.000 ribu won tuan"

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih murah?"

"Tidak ada tuan yang sedang anda pegang itu adalah harga yang termurah untuk koleksi ini"

"Tapi uangku tidak cukup" jawab Luhan lemas, sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang terjadi hari ini untuknya

"Jika anda ingin harga yang lebih murah anda bisa mencari kulit buayanya sendiri"

"Ah.. Benar juga, aku akan kembali besok" jawab Luhan girang karna dia tengah mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang

~ Ke Esokkan Harinya ~

"Hunnie jika kau tidak ikut aku bersumpah akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup di tempat ini" asal kalian tau saat ini Luhan berada di apartemen Sehun sedang memaksanya untuk ikut berbelanja dengannya hari ini

"Kau mengerikan sayang, sejak kapan kau seberani itu dalam memilih pengucapan?" sahut Sehut sambil mengusap surai madu milik pria itu

"Sejak aku tau aku telah mendapatkan buaya yang bisa ku kuliti dengan tanganku sendiri, kau tau katanya kalau aku mendapatkannya aku bisa mendapatkan harga sepatu yang lebih murah"

"Oh, sayang jika kau ingin aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

"Tidak perlu" sahut Luhan cepat lalu menyeret Sehun untuk menemaninya pergi berbelanja hari ini

~ Toko Sepatu ~

"Selamat siang tuan selamat datang kembali di toko kami, apakah anda ingin membeli sepatu yang kemarin?"

"Hmm.. Kau bilang jika aku mencari sendiri kulit buayanya harganya akan lebih murah bukan? Saat ini aku sudah membawa buayanya, apa kau ingin aku mengulitinya sekarang juga?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya dan mengacungkannya kearah Sehun sang kekasih yang telah mengkhianatinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

E.N.D

A/N : Hahaha.. aku gk tau apa ini udah beneran thriller, aku harap udah. FF ini tuh sebenernya terinspirasi dari Soal Ujian Bahasa Indonesiaku, tapi dengan perubahan di genrenya –aslinya comedy-.

Aku gk tau ff gaje ini masih layak dibaca atau gk, oh ya ini kumpulan ff drabble or ficlet yang gk saling berhubungan satu sama lain ya

FF ini Cuma selingan aja, saat lagi buntu inspirasi :*

I Lop Yu All

Muachh


	2. Fire Lily Wine Kiss

Judul : Fire Lily Wine Kiss

Genre : Fluff, Yaoi

Rating : T+

Length : Universe, Ficlet (or Oneshot)

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Others

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Jewel Shiny Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Sehun brengsek, mati saja kau dan membusuklah di neraka"

Di dalam sebuah kamar terlihat seorang lelaki manis sedang melakukan tindak kekerasaan pada seonggok benda yang tak bernyawa yang sedang menjadi sasaran amukan olehnya, sebentar lagi mungkin boneka itu –bambi- akan mengeluarkan dakron ditubuhnya jika saja sang lelaki manis –Luhan- itu tidak mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari sang pelaku kemarahan pemuda ini bermula.

~ Drrt... Drrrttt.. Drrtt..~

'Maafkan aku sayang, aku sangat sibuk' Luhan membuka pesan dari kekasihnya

"Cih.." Luhan kesal -tentu saja- sang kekasih yang –katanya- sedang melakukan perjalanan usaha ke pulau Jeju itu, sudah tiga hari tidak memberi kabar apapun dan hari ini dari ribuan kata yang Luhan kirimkan, dia hanya membalasnya dengan **ENAM** kata.

"Apa-apaan dia, aku tak akan membalasnya" monolog Luhan

~ Drrt.. Krring.. Kringg.. ~

~ Sehun's Calling ~

"Untuk apa menelpon, sok perhatian" dengan otak dan gerakan yang tak selaras akhirnya Luhan pun mengangkat telpon itu.

"Lu, maafkan aku sungguh, aku benar-benar sibuk tiga hari ini, bahkan waktu untuk memejamkan mata saja rasanya hampir tidak ada, ku mohon maafkan aku sayang"

"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sudah berada dipelukan orang lain, tolong terimalah kenyataan dan jangan menghubuhi lagi, terima kasih" Jangan tertipu, itu bukan suara operator melainkan suara sang lelaki manis yang sedang merajuk

"Kkekekke.. jangan menipuku Lu, saat kau mengigau pun kau menyebut namaku, kau tak mungkin berpindah kepelukan orang lain" jawab sehun dengan kekehan ringan

"Tuut.. ttut.. tuut.. klek" itu juga suara Luhan, karna dia masih dalam Mode Merajuk tak ingin membalas sahutan dari seberang telpon

"Ahh.. Sudah dimatikan ya? Padahal aku baru saja ingin mengatakan besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul, tapi sepertinya rusa-ku sedang mengamuk, aku takut.. ya sudah kalau begitu minggu depan saja aku pulang" jawab Sehun dari seberang sana yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya

"Sekalian saja tidak usah pulang, kembali saja dengan mayatmu" jawab Luhan akhirnya setelah lama dari keterdiaman

"Siapa ini? Apa ini hantu? Bukankah telpon ini sudah dimatikan?" jawab Sehun dengan nada sok takutnya

"Yakk.. Aku membencimu Oh Sehun" pekik Luhan dengan nada kesal

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Oh Luhan" jawab Sehun dengan tawa menggelegar dan setelah itu dia benar-benar mendengar bunyi telpon yang dimatikan

~ Tomorrow ~

Setelah Luhan mendapat kabar bahwa sang kekasih tercinta akan kembali ke Seoul pada malam hari ini, sejak tadi pagi dia membersihkan dan merapikan apartemen untuk menyambut kepulangan sang kekasih.

"hm.. hm.. hmm.." Saat ini Luhan tengah memasak sup kentang jagung kesukaan Sehun sambil bersenandung kecil, dan tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore yang berarti sebentar lagi Sehun akan datang.

Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya, Luhan bergegas untuk menghias dirinya. Sweater rajut jaring dan hotpants serta menata sedikit rambutnya yang di buat acak agar memperlihatkan kesan seksi di mata Sehunnya nanti.

"Sehun-ah.. Muach.. Kekkeke.." Ujar Luhan berlagak di depan cermin sekiranya untuk penyambutan nanti

~ Klekk.. ~

Suara pintu yang dibuka pun terdengar, Luhan dengan seluruh buncahan perasaannya bergegas menuju pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya.

"Sehunaah" pekik Luhan lalu meloncat kepelukan Sehun dan tak lupa mengaitkan kakinya ke pinggang Sehun.

"Ouhh.. Sayang apa kau benar-benar merindukanku huh?" jawab Sehun lalu mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Luhan menjaganya agar tak jatuh dari pelukannya

"Tentu saja" balas Luhan sembari memberikan kecupan selamat datang pada Sehunnya

"Aku membawakan Fire Lily Wine khas Jeju, mau minum bersama?"

"Ne, dan aku juga sudah memasakkan sup kentang jagung kesukaanmu Sehunaah"

"Woah aku jadi tidak sabar" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju meja makan

"Tunggu sebentar Sehunaah aku akan menatanya dulu" jawab Luhan lalu turun dari pangkuan Sehun

Setelah beberapa saat hidangan pun sudah tertata rapi diatas meja lalu Sehun pun mencicipi supnya.

"Hmm.. Asin dan manisnya pas aku suka, kau sudah pandai memasaknya" komentar Sehun lalu mengusak rambut Luhan gemas

Mereka pun memakan sup itu dengan candaan di selanya, setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya Sehun menarik Luhan ke sofa ruang tengah sambil menenteng gelas-gelas wine di tangannya.

"Kau tau ini wine langka yang terbuat dari bunga Lily Api yang tumbuh di puncak gunung berapi aktif 100 tahun yang lalu" terang Sehun setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa

"Benarkah? Woah.. ini pasti mahal" sahut Luhan takjub

"Tentu saja, kau seharusnya memuji dewa karna sungguh beruntung mendapatkanku sebagai kekasihmu"

"Sehunaah"

"Wae?"

"Kau tau saat ini aku sangat ingin menceburkanmu ke kolam lahar gunung berapi"

"Sayangnya gunung berapi itu sudah mati sayang, peace" setelah itu Sehun menuangi gelas-gelas itu dengan wine

"Cheers" "Cheers" menyatukan gelas mereka lalu meminumnya bersamaan

"Woah.. Wine mahal memang berbeda" ujar Luhan takjub

"Tentu saja, kau tak tau sebanyak apa aku berkorban untuk satu botol ini"

"Benarkah? Ku pikir kau hanya mengandalkan tampangmu saja"

"Well.. Walaupun itu juga termasuk, tapi sungguh mendapatkannya sungguh sulit aku harus membantu mereka mencari mawar hitam langka di pegunungan dan.." ucap Sehun terpotong setelah Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya

"Sstt.. Aku tau, tapi kenapa kau sangat ingin mendapatkannya?"

"Seperti Lily Api yang hanya tumbuh di puncak gunung berapi pada 100 tahun yang lalu, kau sama berharganya dengan mereka"

"Mwoya? Kau sedang melawak?"

"Aku sedang merayumu tapi sepertinya kurang berhasil, aku memang tidak berbakat dalam hal keromantisan"

"Kkeke.. Tak perlu menjadi romantis, karna aku tau seberapa besar rasa cintamu padaku dan.. Terima Kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Segalanya" jawab Luhan lalu meminum kembali wine di genggamannya

Setelahnya, Luhan menyandarkan diri pada bahu kokoh Sehun, menghirup feromon yang menguar dari tubuh Sehunnya serta menyesap aroma pekat wine ke indera penciumannya, semua ini begitu memabukkan hingga kini tanpa mereka sadari perasaan itu kembali hadir.

Luhan mencondongkan kembali tubuhnya lalu menatap lekat onyx dihadapannya yang juga menatapnya begitu intens, entah siapa yang memulai kini jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis hingga Luhan bisa merasakan benda basah nan hangat menyentuh miliknya.

"Mhh.." desah Luhan

Sehun pun mengambil lalu meletakkan gelas di genggaman Luhan secara perlahan ke meja lalu tangannya merambat menuju tengkuk sang kekasih guna memperdalam cumbuan mereka.

Secara perlahan Luhan merasa dirinya terdorong kebelakang hingga ia dapat merasakan empuknya sofa menyambut tubuhnya, dikalungkannya tangannya ke leher Sehun dan dia dapat merasakan lengan-lengan Sehun mengamit tubuhnya.

Ciuman itu pun terasa semakin menuntut dan hawa di sekeliling mereka pun terasa begitu membakar keduanya lalu Sehun menghentikan sejenak cumbuannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini Luhan" ujar Sehun lalu menggendong Luhan menuju kamar mereka

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E.N.D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : FF ini terinspirasi dari drama korea DOTS pasti tau kan? Pas adegan wine kissnya terinspirasi dari adegan di drama Wild Romance (pemainnya Jessica sama Lee Dong Wook)

Dan untuk Isn't It's Danger? chap 3 entah kenapa kayanya idenya mentok disitu-situ aja, jadi kgk tau kapan bakalan lanjut (kalo emang ada yang nunggu)

Jadi saya mohon maaf untuk readers-readers ku tercinta, maaf telah mengecewakan kalian

-Sekian dari saya-

I Lup Yu All

~Muachh~


End file.
